Fearlessness Week: A Blellie Oneshot
by ddrawers96
Summary: It's Fearlessness week and Nellie is nervous. Can Blake help her out? Will they fight the feelings they have for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I wanted to experiment with episode ficlets. This will be the events that occurred during the week of 'Fearlessness' between our favorite pair. Reviews are always encouraged! **

Nellie sat in the choir room with the rest of the contestants, anticipating what Robert and their mentor Jane Lynch would reveal about their music video for the week. This week was Fearlessness. Great.

Nellie was not fearless. She knew this week would be trying and she had already messed up during the homework assignment. They had been assigned _Now That We Found Love _by Heavy D & the Boyz. Nellie didn't know that song and she had just taken whatever line she had been dealt. The song was really fast and she wasn't a very skilled rapper. She had cracked under pressure and Jane Lynch had given her the same feedback she had been getting for a few weeks and she was even more nervous about the week to come. She did NOT want to go home this week.

"So in the spirit of Fearlessness, this week you will be faced with the one of the hardest things about being on Glee." Robert said. They all waited for the big reveal. "SLUSHIES!" Jane yelled excitedly. Everyone yelled, groaned and some even squealed. Shanna was excited, for some odd reason. Having an ice cold beverage thrown in your face repeatedly was not Nellie's idea of fun. But that wasn't too bad. She had been expecting worse, especially for her. It seemed like the mentors had been intent on her becoming confident, so she had been thrown numerous challenges to make her overcome her insecurities.

"But wait, there's more!" Jane said, looking even more excited. Uh-oh. "The music video will take place at a high school swimming pool, at a swim meet!" Nellies stomach sank to her feet when she heard the word 'pool'. Did that mean what she thinks it means? Lily confirmed her fear before she had the chance. "SWIMSUITS! I knew it!"

Nellie could feel her face getting pale. Lily was so confident in her appearance. She really wished she could be that confident. That was probably why she won the assignment this week. Lily was definitely fearless. Nellie hated wearing clothes that were revealing. She had never been very comfortable with her looks and revealing swimsuits were never her thing. She knew one thing for sure, this was not going to be fun.

Right after their homework assignment, they had to go to their wardrobe fitting. She, Blake, Charlie and a few other people were in a group to go to the wardrobe department. They walked in, to see racks of red, competitive swimsuits. Nellie could feel the dread settling in the pit of her stomach. The wardrobe director was giving Blake and Charlie their suits first.

She held up a small pair of red shorts to Blake. "Have you ever worn a competitive suit before?" Blake eyed the suit like it might bite him. "No, definitely not." It was very small looking. Nellie was terrified to see hers. The director shooed the guys to go change in the other rooms to make sure everything fit. She handed Nellie hers. It didn't look terrible, but it seemed about a size too small. "It looks really small." She told her apprehensively. "It's supposed to be like that. It needs to be tight." Great. Nellie trudge to one of the girl's changing room to change.

As she shimmied into the form-fitting suit, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt the hairs rising up on her arms and neck. The blood rushed to her cheeks. She hated this. It was super tight and left nothing to the imagination. She felt over exposed, with her legs bare and feeling like she was wearing a spanx. She took a deep breath and walked out to tell the director it fit.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. It was super awkward since Blake and Charlie had already changed back into their clothes and were gathering their stuff, getting ready to leave. But they stopped when Nellie came in. She wanted to dig a hole and burrow until no one could see her. "It fits fine." She mumbled to her feet, directing her comment to the wardrobe director.

"Great! It looks good Nellie." She said. She hustled back to the changing room as fast as possible. The worst part was that Blake was there. They had been really close since the start, but the judges kept sticking them in situations where they had to be romantic or (she shuddered at the thought) sexy. Not that she didn't love working with him; he was a great partner and she always performed really well when they worked together. The weird thing was that she was starting to get weird feelings when these scenes happened. Like she would forget that it was fake; he used to have the greatest calming effect on her and she was at ease when they performed, but not anymore.

She couldn't start to have a crush on Blake. He had a girlfriend, it would ruin their friendship and there was no way he would ever like her back. She just needed to get these stupid thoughts out of her head. Nellie just hoped the mentors would take pity and not make them be in yet another scene together being romantic. It might stir up some feelings Nellie just didn't want to deal with.

Abraham, Charlie, Blake and Nellie were chilling on the couch talking about the music video. Nellie was sitting by Blake and was looking at her hands in her lap. "What about you Nellie, are you excited for the video?" Abraham asked her. "Not really. I'm nervous about the whole swimsuit thing and then the slushies on top of it." She admitted sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, you can totally see my junk in my suit. It's like a superhero or something." Charlie said.

Nellie gave a little laugh. She normally would have cracked up at this; Charlie could always make her laugh. But she could feel her throat close up as she thought about all of her insecurities and what she would have to do this week. She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes, even though she tried to keep them at bay. She swiped at her face, angrily, feeling stupid for crying. "Hey, are you ok?" Abraham asked quietly, looking concerned.

"It's just that-" she croaked out, "I know the mentors are going to expect me to be confident and I can sit here and talk about it forever, but I just don't know how I'm going to be able to do it." Blake leaned over and peeked at Nellie through her bangs that were hanging in her face. He had the concerned look, mixed with the start of a goofy smile, trying to make her laugh. She put her hand in front of his face and laugh-sobbed, "Don't look at me like that!" He grinned knowing that it worked and scooted over to her and gave her a hug and rubbed her back. He always made her feel better.

Blake knew that Nellie was nervous since she was insecure about herself and her looks. She hated being the center of attention, and he got that. He felt bad, since the mentors had obviously been throwing her some hard challenges. He had been shocked during Sexuality week when she had been able to embrace her part. He wasn't sure at first when Zach had assigned her the move, since she seemed so embarrassed. But during the shoot, she totally owned it. Even he got a little into it, forgetting he was acting. He just hoped she could get into her part this week. He didn't want one of his best friends to go home.

At the set of the video shoot, they were all waiting for their turns to shoot individual scenes. Nellie had done some of her group scenes, and was wrapped in her cover to keep warm. She had done her individual scene where they had thrown slushies at her from every angle. Everyone had to do one and Nellie did not enjoy being slushied. It stung and burned your eyes. Your whole face went numb and it seeped into awkward places in your swimsuit. Thank goodness the pool was heated, so immediately after a scene they could jump in there to warm up.

The time came for her scene and she was all alone in the pool. Erik told her to get out of the pool slowly, after coming out of the water. She was supposed to act sexy and in slow-motion, like the famous scenes in movies. She should have known that they would have given her this. Now everyone was staring at her and all she wanted to do was to sink under the water stay there. It took a couple of takes, but she just tried to focus and get through it.

Erik came and got her and told her this scene she would be directly after her 'sexy' scene and Blake would be sitting there watching her get out of the pool. She would then walk over and they would be romantic while singing their lines and then Michael would come over and throw slushies on them.

She hands started feeling clammy. Again, she was paired with Blake. She just didn't want to have those feelings again and ruin their friendship. Blake came over beforehand and asked if she was okay. "I know you're nervous, but just focus on me and try to have fun, ok?" he nudged her playfully and she smiled. "Okay." She tried to concentrate on his advice.

Erik yelled, "Action!" and Nellie walked over to Blake and sat down, while still singing. She grabbed the back of his neck while he grabbed her other hand. She acted flirty, acting like she was teasing him, getting close enough to him to give the impression she was going to kiss him, but never made the contact. She actually was having fun. Even though he was acting, she saw the playful smile behind his flirty face. She fought off a smirk, just as Michael came over and dumped slushies over the both of them. They both acted furious and both chased after him and off the screen. Once they were out of camera shot, they stopped running and were recovering from the shock of the cold, when they realized they were still holding hands. They let go awkwardly and Nellie couldn't help but feel disappointment settle in her stomach. "Want to get warm?" Blake gestured to the pool. She nodded vigorously in agreement.

Just as they were about to jump in, Erik called Blake over, saying he still needed him. Blake groaned, "A man's work is never done. See you later." He walked over to Erik and Nellie laughed as she saw the orange slushie still dripping down his back. She happily leapt into the pool to warm up. The rest of the shoot went smoothly.

Later, the mentors told her she would be performing for Ryan and she would be singing _If I Were A Boy _by Beyonce. She nailed the performance and was safe from elimination. Nellie was proud of herself for getting through the week and, for the most part, keeping her odd new feelings for Blake at bay.

Blake was happy that Nellie was safe. He would miss Charlie, but Nellie was one of his best friends. Today, during the shoot, he'd tried to calm her down and help her. It seemed to work. She had to do a sexy scene toady and he could tell she hated it. She had looked pretty great though. He couldn't help but notice. She was so insecure, even though he thought she was beautiful. After their scene, they had that awkward moment they had still been holding hands and he was glad that Erik had called him over before he had done something stupid, like kiss her. In front of everybody. Geez, he really needed to get a grip. She would never feel anything other than friendship for him.


	2. Chapter 2 authors note

Hey guys, sorry this isn't actually a chapter. I wanted to see what you guys thought about my continuation idea. I was thinking about working backward, and doing one-shots of Blellie for the episodes where they had significant scenes or interaction. I thought I'd ask you guys first. I think it could work really well. Thanks again for all of your lovely comments and support. I love you guys!


End file.
